The Chipmunks' Reaction to Robin Williams' Death
by Anthony W
Summary: On the day Robin Williams died, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were beyond devastated by the news. Made in honor of Robin on the 4th anniversary of his death.


It was August 11, 2014. Dave is snoring in bed and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are asleep. Alvin begins to wake up and yawns while stretching out.

"Gooooood mornin', sunshine!", he loudly proclaims. He then hops out of bed.

Later on, Alvin climbs up on the couch, already dressed and freshened up. He has a bowl of cheese balls with him.

"Man, I feel so great today! There ain't nothin' that can happen to ruin a wonderful day like this!", Alvin said to himself. He then turned the television on, using the remote. On the television, there came a news report from CNN.

"This is CNN breaking news," the announcer said. "Hmm. What's goin' on?", Alvin wondered out loud.

Don Lemon came onscreen and said, "So, um, I hate to have to report this. The breaking news just into CNN is that actor Robin Williams is dead at the age of 63 from an apparent suicide."

Upon hearing this, Alvin gasped and dropped the cheese ball he was about to eat and began staring at the television screen in shock. "What?! Not Robin!"

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor walk into the room, having just awoken. "Morning, Alvin," said Simon. Alvin snapped out of his shocked statement and turned around to look at the gang.

"Oh. Hey, guys," he said solemnly. Alvin had a sad expression on his face, which Simon took notice of. "Alvin? What's wrong?", he asked.

"I- nothing," Alvin replied.

"Come on. Tell us what's wrong," said Simon. "Yeah, Alvin. What's bugging you?", asked Theodore.

Alvin sighed and pointed at the television screen. "Bad news."

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor look at the television and, upon seeing the headline, gasp loudly. "Robin Williams?!", they all shouted. Theodore and Eleanor scream in horror, which Dave is startled awake by this. "Theodore?! Eleanor?!", Dave cried out.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes begin listening as the news says more information about Robin's death.

"I'm sorry. I must have wax in my ears and my glasses probably need some cleaning. Because I thought it said Robin Williams was dead," said Simon. He becomes shocked when he sees that Robin's death is true. "Oh! Robin Williams is dead!"

"ROBIIIIN!", Theodore and Eleanor shouted. "What happened?!", asked Theodore and he starts shaking and hyperventilating.

"Theodore, Theodore. Relax," Simon consoled him.

"Sorry, Simon. But this is just so unreal!", said Theodore.

"I know," said Simon.

"Ohh...", Eleanor said as she faints and Theodore picks her back up. "Eleanor!", exclaimed Theodore. Eleanor wakes up.

When the reporters mention Robin's long history of depression and cause of death, the gang keeps their eyes on the screen in shock. Dave comes hurrying into the room. "Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Dave! Robin Williams died!", said Simon.

"Oh, my goodness! Really?!", said Dave.

Sadly, Simon sighs and says, "Yes." Dave looks at the television and discovers the entire information of Robin's death, thus stunning him.

"I can't believe it. I really liked him a lot," said Dave.

"Me, too, Dave. Me, too," said Alvin. He sighs and says, "Too bad. He was one awesome guy. Especially in Mrs. Doubtfire."

"So weird to say he's dead, huh?", said Brittany.

"Definitely. Well, don't get too sad. Let's just go have breakfast now," said Alvin. Everyone sadly leaves, but Theodore and Eleanor remain there, staring at the screen in complete shock and devastation.

2 hours later...

Theodore and Eleanor were still standing there with the same expressions. Alvin comes by and says, "Hey, guys. What are you doing still standing there?" Theodore and Eleanor do not respond. Alvin waves his hands in front of them, but they do not budge. "Hello? Are you there?" Alvin turns off the television. Finally, Theodore and Eleanor snap out of it.

"Alvin?", said Theodore.

"You guys have been here for 2 hours now and that is ridiculous," said Alvin.

"Sorry, Alvin. It's just that... we miss him a lot," said Theodore. He and Eleanor start to tear up, then they look at each other and proceed to wail and hug each other. "Noooooooo!", they both cried.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you," said Alvin.

"Oh, it's okay, Alvin. We just can't believe he'd do that!", said Theodore in-between tears.

"Yeah! He was one of our favorite actors! We really loved his movies!", said Eleanor.

"So did I," said Alvin.

"One of my favorite roles of him are Teddy Roosevelt!", said Theodore.

"And mine is Mrs. Doubtfire!", said Eleanor.

"Mine, too! And me and Eleanor really liked him a lot more than any one of you guys! One thing being that Theodore Roosevelt's wife's name was also Eleanor!", said Theodore.

"Ohh!", said both Theodore and Eleanor as they continue to cry while hugging each other.

"He was a good man!", said Theodore.

"Yeah, he sure was. Come on. Let's go," said Alvin as he then leaves. Eleanor follows him while Theodore remains for a second and sighs sadly at the screen before leaving.

Later that night...

The Chipmunks and Chipettes asleep in bed. Theodore and Eleanor are groaning and tossing and turning, having nightmares. Suddenly, they both sit up and scream in terror. Simon wakes up.

"Ohh, guys... what's wrong?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing, Simon. You can just go back to sleep. We'll be fine," reassured Theodore.

"Very well," said Simon and he turned around and went back to sleep. Theodore and Eleanor quietly got oout of bed and entered Dave's bedroom. They jumped on his bed.

"Dave? Dave?", said Theodore.

Dave wakes up and says, "Theodore? Eleanor? What's the matter?"

"We just had a nightmare," Theodore told him.

"Oh. Well, about what?", asked Dave.

"Robin Williams. So, um, do you mind if we sleep with you?", asked Theodore.

"Oh. Sure thing," said Dave.

"Thanks, Dave," said Eleanor.

"My pleasure," said Dave. So Theodore and Eleanor cuddled with him and they all go to sleep.

The next morning...

Everyone is in the living room watching television and eating breakfast. Theodore and Eleanor are the only ones not eating much as they are still a bit shocked about Robin's death.

"Theodore? Eleanor? Eat," said Brittany.

"We are, Brittany. But we're still surprised about Robin Williams," Theodore told her.

"Yeah. And even though we didn't know him personally, it felt like as if he was our uncle or something. Some kind of special connection," said Eleanor.

Brittany sighs and says, "You guys have been talking about that all day. Give it a rest."

Theodore apologized, "Sorry, Brittany. But we just-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Still, enough already."

Theodore and Eleanor both sigh sadly and Eleanor says, "So weird that he's gone."

"That's what you call surreal," said Theodore.

"I know," said Eleanor.

Theodore and Eleanor looked at the piano and walked over to it, with no one noticing. Theodore and Eleanor climb up onto the piano as Theodore prepares to play it.

"Theodore, what are you doing?", asked Eleanor.

"I'm gonna play a little song just for Robin. He would've loved this."

"Okay."

Theodore plays the piano to the tune of "Friend Like Me" by Robin Williams. Everyone else turns to look.

"Theodore, Eleanor, get down from there and come eat your breakfast," said Dave.

"Dave, Theodore's gonna play a song to remember Robin first," Eleanor told him.

Sighing, Dave says, "Okay, well, make it quick."

"He will," said Eleanor.

Theodore begins to sing.

"When he started out in Mork & Mindy, he hailed from the planet Ork / Mrs. Doubtfire sure was a blast / He acted like a lovable dork / He had funny jokes to tell us all / And made us have a ball / He was brilliant from head to toes / Acting is what he chose / And we'll say / Mr. Robin, sir, you're loved by everyone / Let me tell you this now, write it down / We ain't never had an uncle like you / No, no, no / Comedy's your trademark / And so is your fame / Everyone came to love you so / We ain't never had an uncle like you / Since then, everybody knew your name / You're the boss, the one, the man / Always so great in every role / Even when you were Peter Pan / You succeeded point A / And got it to point B / I'm in the mood to sing to you / We ain't never had an uncle like you"

While Eleanor vocalizes, Theodore continues to sing.

"Oh, my / No, no"

Theodore briefly scats and continues to sing.

"Can your friends do this?"

Theodore does the Popeye laugh, making Eleanor laugh.

"Or how about this?"

Theodore does an impression of Mrs. Doubtfire, "Hello, dear."

Theodore continues to sing.

"Nobody can do what you do best / Can they do this?"

Theodore blows into a glass of water in Eleanor's face, "Happy new year!". Eleanor laughs. "Well, looky here! Ha ha!", said Theodore and keeps singing.

"Can your friends do impressions of you? / No, they can't / Not as good as you do you / So don't you worry 'bout a thing, Robin / Every fan of yours always loves you / We sure had a hoot with you / No matter what, you'll always be loved / We have a powerful urge to want you back / A happy life is what you lacked / If only you sought help for this issue / That way, no one would have to cry and have tissues / Mr. Robin, sir, we had wonderful times with you / You did your job, you big nabob / We ain't never had an uncle, never had an uncle / We ain't never had an uncle, never had an uncle / We ain't never had an uncle like you"

As Theodore continues to play the piano, everyone begins to dance with each other. Alvin laughs as he dances with Brittany. "We love you, Uncle Robin!", he said. Theodore continues to sing..

"That's right / We ain't never had an uncle like you"

Theodore plays the piano to the tune of the musical number by Robin Williams and Billy Crystal, singing a parody of it.

"We miss you, Robin / You were so very awesome"

Eleanor sings, "You were as beautiful as a blossom"

Theodore and Eleanor sing, "You rocked so much"

Theodore sings, "We used to watch your movies, oh, yeah"

Eleanor sings, "You really were a beauty"

Theodore sings, "We really loved you being goofy"

Theodore and Eleanor sing, "You were the best"

Theodore says, "No one will ever replace you!"

Eleanor sings, "Your jokes were really funny"

Theodore sings, "And we loved you being clumsy"

Eleanor sings, "You made things all fun and games"

Theodore sings, "You were like the brains"

Theodore and Eleanor sing, "We'd watch you all day"

Theodore says, "Did you watch Jumanji?"

Eleanor sings, "Yeah, and I liked him speaking like Gandhi"

Theodore sings, "I loved him in Mrs. Doubtfire, Jack, and such / We just love him so much / Your legacy lives on now"

Eleanor sings, "You'll be remembered and loved now / Sometimes, you'd make us sad"

Theodore sings, "But you're really not bad / You are our favorite actor"

Eleanor says, "That's right! He always will be!"

Theodore and Eleanor sing, "So let's stop crying / Be happy he'd lived before dying / When we say we miss you, we're not lying / You were like our uncle / Never forgotten / We think of you often / We'll never, ever forget you"

Theodore sings, "His name was Robin"

Eleanor sings, "And he had us all laughin'"

Theodore sings, "We'll never be forgettin'"

Eleanor sings, "He had us laughin' and rollin'"

Theodore sings, "Yeah"

Finally, Theodore and Eleanor sing, "You may be dead and gone / But Robin, we love you"

Theodore then plays the piano to the tune of "Fire" by Bruce Springsteen and begins to sing.

"I'm drivin' in my car / I turn on the radio / I pull you a little closer / You just say no / You say you don't like it, / But girl, I know you're a liar / 'Cause when we kiss, / Fire / Late at night, / I'm takin' you home / When I say I wanna stay, / You say you wanna be alone / You say you don't love me, / Girl, you can't hide your desire / And when we kiss, / Ohh, fire

Theodore and Eleanor sing, "Fire / You had a hold on me, / Right from the start / A grip so tight / I couldn't tear it apart / My nerves all jumpin' / Actin' like a fool / Well, your kisses, they burn / But your heart stays cool"

Theodore sings,"Romeo and Juliet / Samson and Delilah / Baby, you can bet / Their love they didn't deny"

Everyone else starts to join in, "Your words say split / But your words, they lie / 'Cause when we kiss, / Fire"

Theodore sings, "Fire / Burnin' in my soul / It's out of control"

Everyone else sings, "'Cause when we kiss"

Finally, Theodore sings, "It's like fiwre"

When Theodore said, "Fiwre," he played the piano keys sharply and at the same time, turned towards Eleanor. He finishes the song and everyone applauds, including Eleanor, who is laughing hysterically.

"What's funny, Eleanor?", asked Theodore.

"The way you said "fire" at the end!", she said.

"Yeah?", said Theodore.

"Robin said it like that when he was impersonating Elmer Fudd!", Eleanor laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that," said Theodore.

Theodore chuckles a bit and then he and Eleanor start laughing hysterically together while hugging each other. Dave smiles. "Okay. Wonderful. Now come and finish your food." "Okay, Dave!", said Theodore and Eleanor.

Simon was on the computer and said, "Wait! Guys, come check out this funny video of Robin and Billy Crystal dancing!"

"Okay, Simon!", said Theodore and Eleanor.

"Simon, not right now," said Dave.

"Dave, this will be the last thing, I promise. Just real quick," said Simon.

Dave sighs and says, "Fine." So everyone comes to the computer. "What is it?", asked Dave. "Watch," Simon told him. Simon is watching the video "Robin Williams and Billy Crystal dancin' in Comic Relief" at 1:35. Everyone watches as Robin and Billy begin to sing and dance.

"Ooh, ooh," sang Billy.

"Gotta dance," sang Robin.

"Ooh ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh / Gotta dance," sang Billy.

"Ooh ooh, ooh ooh / Gotta dance, gotta dance / With a new attitude / Oh," sang Robin and Billy. As they dance, Theodore and Eleanor giggle.

"She's so excited / And she just can't hide it," sang Billy.

Immediately, Alvin and Brittany get up and prepare to copy their dance moves.

"Turn, tush," sang Billy. As he and Robin shake their butts, Alvin and Brittany do the same while laughing. Everyone else laughs hysterically as well at the video.

"Robin's shaking his butt!", laughed Eleanor.

"And so's Billy!", laughed Theodore.

"And us!", said Alvin.

"Yep! Just shakin' our butts!", said Brittany.

"How you been?", Robin asked Billy in the video. "Good!", said Billy.

"I think we've seen this before!", said Alvin.

"Yeah!", said Brittany.

"And we cross!", said Billy in the video. "Hey!", said Robin. As he and Billy cross and dance, Alvin and Brittany do the same and sing along. "Ooh, ooh, ooh / Ow!", sang Alvin, Brittany, Robin, and Billy. "Ooh, ooh, ooh," sang Alvin, Brittany, and Billy. "Make a wish!", proclaimed Robin.

"We wish you were here, Robin," said Theodore.

"Good wish," said Eleanor.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh," sang Alvin, Brittany, and Billy. Everyone continues to watch the video.

"And for your information, Robin Williams used to be overweight as a kid," said Alvin. "Really?", asked Theodore and Eleanor, surprised. Alvin nods. "Whoa! I didn't know that!", said Theodore. "Neither did I!", said Eleanor.

In the video, Billy says, "The star of our show, here's Miss..."

"Bobby!", said Robin. Everyone laughs. "Hold it! Hold it. What's the problem? It's Betty," said Billy. "I said Bobby. Something happened last night. I'm sorry," said Robin. Everyone laughs again.

"And in his past, Robin wasn't always the funny one. It was originally his mother," said Alvin. "Interesting," said Eleanor.

"Hey, Dave! How 'bout we watch and eat breakfast at the same time? It'll be like watching a movie!", said Theodore. "Okay, Theodore," said Dave. "Great! Guys, shall we honor our uncle?", asked Theodore.

"Yeah!", said Alvin.

"Okay," said Brittany.

"I agree," said Simon.

"Okay," said Theodore.

"You, too, Dave," Alvin told him.

"Okay," said Dave. Everyone stands up and holds hands as they hang their heads and sigh sadly. Theodore and Eleanor look at the camera with tearful smiles and say, "Goodbye, Robin! We'll love you and miss you forever and ever!"

Everyone goes to eat their breakfast and watch the video. Words appear onscreen that says, "Remembering Robin Williams."

"Boy! Robin sure was somethin', wasn't he?", said Alvin.

"Yeah. He sure was," said Dave.

"Did it feel like as if he was your brother or something?", asked Alvin.

"Well, we're not related, but I get what you mean. Yeah," said Dave.

"Kinda like as if he was my uncle," said Alvin.

"Yeah. Now eat," Dave told Alvin.

"And Simon's uncle..."

"Alvin..."

"And Theodore's uncle..."

"Alvin..."

"And the girls' uncle-in-law-"

"Alvin!"

"Okay!"


End file.
